


圣人的转变/Conversion of the Saint

by lengyu



Series: 转变/Conversion系列 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们在北卡罗来纳州的某处享受午餐，Lucifer遇到了一个完全意想不到的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	圣人的转变/Conversion of the Saint

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversion of the Saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565461) by [trollmela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela). 



他们离开田纳西州驾车向更远的东部行驶。一路上没有发现任何上帝的迹象，而除却Castiel意外造访旅店房间的那一次，他们暂时也没再遇见他。Sam能感觉到Lucifer和他的心情都愈来愈焦躁，即使他们深知这场搜索困难重重犹如大海捞针。不过在Sam看来有个喜讯，那便是连续几周都没发现恶魔的踪迹，总体上来说恶魔活动似乎下降了不少。这足以证明Lucifer确实遵守了诺言。

北卡罗来纳州看起来与过去没什么两样，天启所引发的洪涝和其他自然灾难都消失得无影无踪，就好像从没有发生过一样。他们在美国一号公路的小镇上只找到一家小型快餐店吃晚饭，当然这属于家族企业。其他顾客从他们身边陆陆续续走过，但没有一个人给Sam留下特别的印象。

Sam和Lucifer坐在一个视野清晰，能看到餐厅全貌的小隔间。一个金发的中年女服务员很快就走过来为他们点单。

“你们要点什么？”她露出友善的笑容。

“请给我一份鸡肉色拉。”Sam说。

“你呢？”她转过头看着Lucifer。

Lucifer摇了摇头，“什么都不用。”大天使只会吃让他产生兴趣的食物，偶尔也会尝试Sam要求他吃的东西，但通常他什么都不需要。

服务员点完单走了。

“那么，我们接下来去哪里？”Sam问。他总会询问Lucifer哪里是他们寻找上帝的下一个目的地，尽管大天使可能早已搜遍了值得调查的地方，根本不会等待Sam驱车而去。

“我还没确定。”Lucifer回答着四处张望了一下，突然之间他的神情转变成了某种震惊和诧异。

“在这等着。”他命令道，自顾自地站起来看也没看Sam。他的目光牢牢锁定在另一张餐桌上的男人。那个人侧对着他们，似乎完全没注意到Lucifer和Sam的存在。他的年龄大概在三十岁左右，有一头短棕色的头发，打扮得很随意。他正在阅读一份当地的报纸，面前摆放着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。

Lucifer仿佛梦游般地走了过去，他头一回看上去犹豫不决，似乎担心男人会消失或者拒绝他。但等他走到桌子的另一边坐下，男人从报纸中抬起头对他微微一笑。

“Lucifer，自从我们上次见面以后已经过了很久了。”

“的确。”Lucifer回答，脑海中浮现出一个决意在热带沙漠里禁食祈祷四十天的年轻人，而自己将恶毒的言辞以蜂蜜封缄在他耳边呢喃。

大天使等待对方开口说话，男人转过头看了一眼注视着他们的Sam。

“那是你的容器，”他评价说，“我听说过他。”

“你还听说过什么？”

“我听说你杀了巴比伦荡妇，你的一个忠实信徒。”

“传言是真的。”

“你后悔吗？”

“不。”Lucifer立即回答。

“为什么？”

“我这么做是为了Sam。”

“你还会为你的容器做些什么？”

“任何他想要的。”

男人审视着Lucifer，内心评判着他的诚实。最终男人说，“你的恶魔很不安分，你的孩子们理解不了你的理由。”

“他们不是我的孩子。”Lucifer拔高嗓音强烈反对。

“你试图效仿我们父亲的行为。”男人说。

“我知道我没有成功，因为我不是他！”显而易见大天使排斥这个话题，可男人不为所动。

“我发现你最近得出了一些结论。”他淡然地问，“你打算怎么实践它们？”

Lucifer低下头，受挫地叹了口气，“我们需要帮助，我一个人无能为力。”

男人抬起头表示自己在听。

“双方都必须停止天启。我能处理恶魔，但天堂也期望世界末日的降临。”

男人点点头神情严峻，“我明白，”他的语气中透露出几分沮丧。

“何况我想永远呆在这副肉身里，我不能利用Sam。”

“是不能还是不愿？”

“好吧，我不愿意，我不想这么做。”

另一个男人沉默不语。

“我需要父亲的帮助，如果你知道他在哪里就告诉我，求你了。”为了体现自己的真诚，Lucifer加重了恳切的语气。

可是男人摇摇头。

“我很抱歉，我帮不了你。”他把报纸折叠起来，一副准备离开的样子。

Lucifer的脸上闪过一丝愤怒，紧接着变成了失望，最后化作让他彻底灰心丧气的挫败。

“如果你不帮我，我怎么才会成功？就连这个他都希望我失败？难道说这就是他的愿望？”Lucifer绝望地问。

男人站起身又摇了摇头，把报纸夹在腋下。

“我是说我帮不了你，并不是不想帮你。我不知道父亲在哪里，但是他清楚你在寻找他，别放弃希望，这将成为你的试炼。忠于自己，你就能得到苦苦寻觅的东西。珍重。”

Lucifer没有阻止男人的离开。他的视线紧紧盯着餐桌，思索着男人所说的一切。片刻后一个阴影笼罩着他，Sam伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你没事吧？”Sam问。

“我很好。”Lucifer说。

Sam坐在男人刚腾出不久的位子上。

“那是谁？”

“他的儿子。”

Sam皱起眉头，“谁的儿子？”

“父亲的。”

Sam目瞪口呆，“你的意思是，”他压低嗓音，“耶稣基督？”

大天使点点头，“对，我问他父亲的去向，但他声称自己不知道。”

“耶稣基督活在世上？”Sam不敢置信地问。

Lucifer耸耸肩，“就我所知他极少来人间，也许父亲离开天堂后不久他也走了。”

猎人朝外面瞧个不停试图看清楚那个男人，可惜对方早就消失了。Sam好奇地睁大双眼，把目光转回到堕天使身上。

“他走了。”他失望地说。

Lucifer趣味盎然地眨了眨眼，“你是想——你们人类怎么说的，要一张亲笔签名？”

Sam瞪了他一眼，“我不敢相信我居然看到了耶稣基督。”他希望自己能有打招呼的机会，然而他对与Castiel的第一次见面记忆犹新，那份幻想破灭的极大失落感至今想起仍然令他痛苦不已。

“也许我们以后还会见到他。”大天使若有所思地说。

Sam强迫自己转移话题，“他还说了什么？我看你们聊了很久。”

“他说我需要忠于自己，那么我就能得到我在寻觅的东西。”

“那很……鼓舞人心，不是吗？”Sam迟疑地说。

“这是个试炼。”

过了一会儿，Sam抓住他的手，“你会通过的。”他说，“我会帮助你，我们会一起做到的，我们能成功。”他倾身向前隔着餐桌将自己的嘴唇贴上Lucifer的，他们交换了一个短暂却充满爱意的吻。Lucifer轻轻地发出满足的叹息声，闭上了眼睛。直到分开后Sam说：

“我吃完了，我们可以走了。”

Lucifer颔首，“那我们出发。”

他们走出了餐厅，Sam问：

“去哪儿？”

Lucifer抬头望着天空。

“我觉得无所谓了。”他回答。

Sam疑惑地看着他，Lucifer笑了笑。

“那是件好事，这意味着我们想去哪都可以，如果我的父亲判断出我有价值，他会来找我们。”

Sam正欲开口，他的手机铃响了。他从外套口袋里掏出手机瞥了眼来电显示，不禁僵住了身子。

“是谁打来的？”Lucifer问。

“是Dean。”Sam微弱地说，矛盾地看了看大天使。手机在他掌心里不停地响着铃声，他渴望能够拥有一个简单的生活——不用在他恰巧是恶魔的大天使情人和他对恶魔恨之入骨、猎魔为业的哥哥中做出选择。

Lucifer很快打定了主意，他知道Dean迟早会打电话过来，而他们已经把这场交锋推迟得够久了。

“接电话，他想见你。”

“我觉得那不是个好主意。”

“你也想见他不是吗？现在别把他拒之门外。”

Sam咽了口唾沫，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的情人，在对方的注视下接通了电话。


End file.
